Kumo's Rippled Leopard
by Gohan Rose
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha after awakening the Rinnegan from being beaten by the Villagers. Found by Kumo Shinobi, after seeing the state he was in, they decided to take him. Watch as he grows as being a Kumo Ninja. Strong! Naruto. Large Harem! Naruto.
1. Escape, and Meetings

**This is a Fanfiction where Naruto goes to Kumo at a young age. He leaves after recovering from another beating and decides he's had enough and leaves the Village and runs into Darui an Bee. He will also have the Rinnegan and he'll be able to combine elements such as, combining Fire and Earth and making 'Lava Release' or combining Earth and Water chakra natures to make 'Wood Release'. Another thing is that Naruto will be Godlike, but he'll have to work for It. He won't be a Kage Level Shinobi by the time he graduates. Naruto will be pretty OCC, but not without reason. He will have a Harem and If you guys have suggestions, but I'm almost positive that this is my final roster, but there are potentially six extra spots. then review below. But, remember, romance won't be the major focus, not even close really.**

 **Now, my stories tend to have a bit of exaggeration, like making a woman/girls breasts or ass bigger they normally are, which I will be doing. Hell, i'll be doing it a lot, Also, in this story there will be some graphic content, so don't complain to me if there's nudity, sex or gore.  
**

 **Younger Yugito, Temari, Alive Rin Nohara, Tsunade Senju, Konan, Karin, Tayuya, Samui, Pakura, Fuu and Fem. Gaara.**

 **I know, I know, but I promise this isn't a smut story. Sure, there will lemons here and there. But, they're won't be lemon after lemon. In fact, my primary focus' is going to Adventure, mystery, horror and angst.**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

" ** _Demon Talking"_**

' ** _Demon Thinking'_**

 **Jutsu and Techniques**

Five years had passed since that fateful day, the day that the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed into a young blond hero by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Currently, Naruto was running as fast as his little legs could carry him to escape a mob of people that was trying to beat or kill him in the most brutal ways that came to their minds. Naruto ran and eventually hid in an alley not far from the Hokage's office. He just hoped he wouldn't be found. However, his hope was short lived.

"Why do they hurt me?" Naruto asked himself through apparent exhaustion from running so much. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" He asked once more through rigid breaths. He didn't know how much he could run for and his stamina was plummeting. He was at his limit. That's why he hid, he needed to try and at least regain some lost stamina.

' _I-I don't understand… why are they doing this? I haven't done anything wrong, except from defending myself.'_ Naruto sounded out in his head, although he seemed a little more calm then any child should have been in his situation.

"Found him! He's hiding in this alley!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled out, sounding decently masculine, judging by the way his voice sounded, Naruto had to guess that the guy was in his early twenty's, maybe even late teens. And that's where Naruto's hope plummeted.

Only a few moments later, and there was grunts and yelled of acknowledgement before sounds of a stampeding herd of cattle reached his ears and the mob turned down the alley and were shown handling sharp objects and pretty much any kind of thing that could cause damage to a regular human being.

"Now you pay for all those you killed." One shouted in a crazed manner as pumped his weapon up in the air in a show of 'might'.

"You crushed my husband! And my brother… I'll kill you!" Another one stated before she gave a signal of a sort and the mob collectively charged forward, all bellowing various war cry's of their own, in hopes of intimidating the fearful and slowly angering blond, who was shaking from either fear or anger… they didn't know what was worse.

Slowly, his body started shaking even more wildly and pure black chakra started to leak from him. In just a few moments, a black aura flared around him in angry fashion. The aura itself was small and looked more compacted then anything. The pitch black chakra aura flared even higher and formed what looked like a black flames on his body and started burning upwards.

Suddenly, his muscles enlarged to a certain extent, buffing him up a small amount. His entire bone structure got stronger, bigger and even more dense then to what they were before. His skin burned lower into more of a pale color tone, but that change was almost unnoticeable. However, his head snapped up and his suddenly changed in their entire design and color.

Now, instead of bright blue eyes with a black pupil, was now purple in color along with black four centric rings that circled around a black dot-like pupil. In those rings were black six black tomoe around the dot-like pupil and they were shaped around it, sort of like a triangle with one tomoe standing right above the dot-like pupil. His eyes shined brighter from another influx of chakra, and his eyes opened wider, even to comic proportions before he thrusted his hand forward in an almost calm manner.

Naruto's next words were spoken in gravely manner and it briefly sent chills down the attacker's spin for just a brief second.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " Naruto intoned before his chakra spiked around him and an invisible force launched forward out of his hand almost as soon as he said those words. The invisible force crashed directly into the mob and there were immediately sent backwards through a building that they were right next to. Upon the impact from the invisible force, some of their bones broke collectively and once they went through building, some even died, and some even combusted and blew up, exploding in shower of blood and guts. Which, weirdly enough, Naruto didn't seem to care as his eyes held so much coldness and sweat satisfaction in them. If anything, he was pleased… very pleased.

Naruto watched the scene with an impassive gaze before he brought his outstretched hand up and stared at it for a few seconds and clenched his fists, causing his chakra jump once more, most likely alerting the attention of every sensor type shinobi within a few miles.

It seemed that the blond realized that walked out of the alley in a calm manner before walked down the dead quiet streets with purple eyes glowing ominously. He stopped momentarily and turned to look at the Hokage Monument that had the faces of every single Hokage who's ever led Konoha.

The Shodai, Senju Hashirama … The Nidaime, Senju Tobirama … The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen… The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato.

All Four great Hokage, all once some of the best shinobi of their time. The Shodai was named **The God of Shinobi** and he was able to beat all nine Biju with his Kekkai Genkai, Mokuton. Wood Release was a special nature transformation that allowed someone to forcibly suppress a Jinchuriki power and Biju power alone.

The Nidaime, young brother of the Shodai. He was no doubt the best Suiton user ever. As, he was able to use Suiton jutsu on a whole other level than anyone else. It was said that he was able to use S-rank Suiton Jutsu with only a few hand seals and without a water supply. It was also said that he was able to gather water from the air moisture alone.

The Sandaime, student of the first great two. Who was also proclaimed **The God of Shinobi** , it was said that he mastered every single native jutsu in Konoha, save for Hiden Techniques, bloodlines and personal techniques. He was also the current Hokage.

The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. The golden boy of Konoha. The greatest savoir of the village. The master of Fūinjutsu and was said to have killed over a few thousand ninja in one war and over one thousand in one whole battle. He was also the master and sole creator of the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. With those singular two jutsu, he was able to teleport with the Hiraishin and attack with the Rasengan, which was an A-rank offensive chakra sphere.

' _I'm sorry, Ji-chan…'_ Naruto thought before he walked down another alley that stationed right behind another compact of buildings, conveniently right before some Shinobi arrived at the scene of the dead and or incapacitated mob of civilians.

Without one look back… he left.

 **»»—** **Konoha: West Side Entry Gate** **—««**

After walking around and occasionally stopping to rest as his injuries still hadn't healed yet. He gritted his teeth slightly as he placed his hand on one his worse wounds that he had before he lightly channeled chakra into them. Sighing slightly at the loss of some pain, he stood back up from his resting place in a very dark corner of a nearby alleyway. His eyes glowed once more before he sneaked around and peaked around the corner and saw two Shinobi patrolling the entry of the village, which was in the form of a wide open gate.

' _Okay, they leave to for about thirty seconds every time before another two people come and take their place… all I have to do is wait for that window and leave.'_ Naruto planned inside his head as he continued to peak out of the dark and shadowed alleyway.

He stayed completely motionless with his newly changed eyes as he continued to watch the two gate guards.

Though, after about, twenty or so minutes. Give or take a few minutes, the two walked back in through the gates, talking to each other. Naruto mentally smiled, it seemed like they were really into their conversation, then that would mean they were less concerned to what happened around them and Naruto's chance of escaping was a lot higher then it would be if those two were doing their job right.

Just as they walked past the alley, Naruto creeped out and walked along the wall slowly before he peeked out and made sure his window time was good. After a few seconds of looking, he saw nothing and made his move. Once he creeped around the gate, he made a run for it into the nearby forest. Rapidly escaping from view from the Village.

Once he made it into the forest, he slowly down and started walking a little more cautiously. Honestly, in his opinion, the forest was really giving him creeps. It didn't help that it was near winter time and it was cold out. Not only that, but he was wearing scraps of clothes. Which mostly consisted of torn rags, that held an alarming amount of blood. Though, surprisingly, most of the blood wasn't his.

After a few minutes of traversing through the forest, he walked into a decently open area, which looked pretty nice and there was a small opening through a tree in which he could sleep in. In his books… he would take what he could get.

Deciding to set up camp, he walked back in the forest to gather some fire wood and a good amount of leaf's. After he found a substantial amount of what he needed, he walked back into the opening and sat down.

Naruto grabbed some wood and placed it around in a slight circle along with some stones. All he needed was a fire starter, which ever shinobi had. Chakra. Placing his hands on the wood, he started gradually channeling his chakra into the wood, making sure it was contained. Slowly, but surely, a small fire burned to life and started burning all the wood and in no time, Naruto had a full size fire.

Pulling out some berry's out of his pocket, he started eating them. He had to at least regain some chakra by the morning to travel.

While Naruto didn't know a lot about being a Shinobi, he at least knew about how to access his chakra, which he had an abnormal amount of, something that Naruto didn't mind.

Though, as he ate and wordlessly stared into the fire he just made a few minutes before, his mind started to wander about what happened when the mob attacked him in the alley way.

' _I have no idea what happened… one minute I'm on the verge of panicking and them 'boom', my hand automatically thrusts out and I say some weird words and then they get thrown through the wall.'_ He thought, clearly confused on what happened a about an hour ago. _'I heard something about those people with red eyes_ _that when something activates like their weird eyes… they said some things happen spontaneously… did something like that happen to me?'_ Naruto thought, unknowingly guessing right on the dot.

After mulling over his thoughts for a minutes, he decided to get some sleep. So, he grabbed the rags that held the leaf's and went inside of the tree and laid down while placing the leaf's over him, like a make shift blanket.

Though, one thing was certain… he need to get as far away from Konoha as possible. He knew that old man would know that he left soon enough and send out search parties. That's why needed to get as far away as possible. Good thing he stole a map a little while ago.

 **»»— Next Day** **—««**

Naruto stirred awake as the sun's rays pierced through his eyelids, so he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before they opened, revealing his weird eyes that he had before. He crawled out of the tree and stretched as he unconsciously looked around and checked his surroundings. Something he had picked up in his short life, was to never let your guard down. Every time he did, he would end up getting beaten by the villagers, due to those reasons, the idea and concept was drilled into his mind soon enough.

So, after that, he grabbed his things and walked away from his previous campsite with his head held up high. Without one look back, he left inside the forest, once again.

Soon enough, Naruto became thirsty. He stared up at the sun and calculated the time and grimaced. It looked like he lost track of time. He woke up around eight-thirty. It was around one o'clock at the moment. But, luckily. He heard what sounded like a violent water stream, not to far away from his current spot.

A small smile stretched it's way on his features as he got a break. He tiredly grabbed a rag that tied around his neck and whipped his face, drying some of the dripping sweat on his face. Once that was done, he traversed through the thick forested while listening to the sound of rushing water vert closely.

He walked through the forest for a few more minutes before he found what he was looking for. A giant clearing that was stationed around a large running river, which made his mouth lighter water at the sight of the river. He ran forward and cupped his hands and scooped up some water and drank it like it was his last drink ever, which truly felt like it to him. He closed his eyes before he could see his reflection and just kept drinking. However, as soon as he opened his eyes, his almost jumped back when he looked different then before. He didn't really realize before that his skin tone was a little paler, but he did now. But what truly stood out, was his eyes. Instead of crystalline blue sapphires like he was excepting, were now purple in color along with black centric rings that circled around his dot-like pupil and back tomoe.

He shakily touched right underneath his eye pulled lightly on the thin skin, revealing even more of his changed eyes. _'W-What the hell happened to me!?'_ He thought, genuinely shocked. Naruto took a few calming breaths before he stood up and placed hands above his head before crouched down once again, his eyebrows knitting together to form a scowl as he tried to think of an explanation to why his eyes changed.

He got down on his knees and grabbed his canteen and filled it to the brim of water and made his way back out of the clearing and into the forest.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and shrugged it off. He no time to think about his newly acquired eyes, he needed to get as far away from Konoha as possible. If that resolve, he left a clearing once again with his determination blaring high.

 **»»—** **A Few Miles Away from Hi no Kuni Border** **—««**

It had been a few days since he had left Konoha and things were going smooth. Well, at least as smooth as someone feeling their _home_ would be. He was starting to think that old man realized that he left and was beginning to send search parties. But, that didn't distract him, if anything. It made he go faster.

Naruto had his limits though. If he had shinobi training, then he would have been out of the border within a few hours. But unfortunately, he was just a glorified civilian with chakra and special eyes.

Just as he was setting up camp, he felt something, or rather someone try to contact him mentally.

" _ **Naruto…"**_ A deep, animalistic voice sounded out in his head, causing him to jolt in surprise before his vison darkened before he blacked out.

 **»»—** **Naruto's Mindscape** **—««**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a rainbow colored room, staring directly at a large, two-hundred meter tall golden jail cage. In the direct center of the cage, was large piece of paper that had 'Seal' drawn it.

Standing in the cage, was a large dark red fox, almost orange in color. The fox had nine, long swinging tails from the end of his tailbone. For eyes, he had deep red eyes with long fox slits. He also had long, sharp teeth.

The fox sat on his butt and his hind legs, staring down at Naruto with piercing gaze. They stared at each other for few more seconds before the fox spoke up in the same tone Naruto heard in his head, except only this time, is slightly more clearer.

" _ **Naruto… one of my kind are near you. I would be on guard."**_ He warned with a serious look in his eye.

Naruto's gaze remained before he his young face broke out a smile. "Do you know who it is?" He asked curiously with a small bit hope, something that the fox immediately caught, but decided not to comment on.

The fox closed his eyes and looked like he as concentrating before he opened his eyes and nodded. _**"It would seem that it's my brother, the Hachibi or Gyūki. Be careful, Naruto and if he finds you, stay peaceful. I fear if you get into a fight with his Jinchuriki, then you will certainly lose."**_

Naruto tried to not seem surprised, the Kyuubi saw through the act. "Are you positive?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure.

Kyuubi just growled threateningly and narrowed his eyes at his host, _**"Are you doubting my skill and power?"**_

Naruto lightly shivered as he felt an invisible force press down on him and breathed a calming breath, "I know I'm young, but I'm not a fool. And don't threaten me…" He started before he narrowed his eyes and unconsciously activated his purple ringed eyes. completely shocking and angering Kyuubi. But, Naruto wasn't done. "I've suffered more than enough due to you being sealed inside me. Hell, you're the reason I'm fleeing my home." Naruto growled angrily, all his pent up hatred and negative emotions flowing forwards. Kyuubi looked down even more shocked, hearing that from a five-year-old was surprising, but to hear the overwhelming hate and distain someone so young shattered even the Kyuubi's heart and to hear and know that he was cause of it all wasn't doing him any better.

"Do you know how many people I've _killed_ just because I had to defend myself?" Naruto asked, as his eyes started to change colors once more. Now they were starting to bleed red.

The Kyuubi looked down, he was either thinking of an answer or he was avoid his gaze.

"I've lost count after the twentieth one!" Naruto's child-like voice shouted, finally embracing his anger and hatred. His eyes fully turned red and, but the rings and the tomoe stayed the same.

Suddenly, Kyuubi's head snapped up with angry tears running down his eyes, _**"I'm sorry! Okay!"**_ He shouted in his deep, masculine tone, causing Naruto to jolt in surprise.

" _ **I didn't want to attack! I was content in being sealed inside my previous Jinchuriki, but I was ripped out and I was controlled. After that, I woke up in a seal, once again… I lost faith in humanity after that incident and I've lost faith in it even more after seeing the things you have to live through. It isn't right and for that… I'm sorry."**_ The Kyuubi finished with a grim look on fury face.

Naruto's eyes widened after he listened to Kyuubi's explanation and apology. He stayed quiet, and his eyes turning back to what they were before. "I don't know what to say." Naruto stated, his head dipping down a slight bit. "I'm not really experienced with talking and such. So, I'll think about this later." He decided, causing the Kyuubi to nod. "Now, you said that your brother's near, right?" Naruto asked once more, causing the Kyuubi not in confirmation.

"And you said I shouldn't fight, correct?" He asked once more, causing Kyuubi to nod again. "Then I'll do my best to prevent a fight… but knowing my luck, they'll want to kill me." Naruto chuckled a small bit with bitterness creeping in his tone, causing the Kyuubi to lightly wince.

With that, Naruto vanished from the mindscape realm and Kyuubi stared longley at Naruto's previous spot.

 **»»—** **With Bee and Darui** **—««**

The two Kumogakure Shinobi were calmly walking through the forest as they passed through Hi no Kuni from their recent mission that was in Kazegakure. The mission was completed, and they were passing through Hi no Kuni to get back to Kaminari no Kuni.

However, a tall muscular, dark skinned man stopped mid step, drawing a curious look from his companion. He had light blond hair, a tattoo on shoulder which said 'Iron'. He also had a light blond goatee. On his left cheek, was a blue bull horn tattooed. He wore black oval shaped sunglasses that had a brown lens. He also wore a one strap, white flack jacket that most jonin wore in in Kumogakure. On his forehead was a white clothed Kumogakure forehead protector. Around his neck, was a long white scarf and on his waist was along red rope which tied around a pair of dark grey pants. On his hands were fingerless white gloves and on his wrists were red and white protectors. His shins also had the same style protectors as the ones on his wrists.

This was Killer Bee, Elite Jonin of Kumogakure. The current Yondaime Raikage's adoptive little brother. He was also rumored to have full control of his Biju, Gyūki.

To his right, was a fairy tall dark skinned man, with light blond shaggy hair that covered his entire left eye. He had black eyes and his single exposed eye held a lazy drawl to it. He wore a high collard, sleeveless uniform and black loose fitting pants. He also had silver bandages that were tied around his wrists tightly. He also had 'water' tattooed on his right arm and 'lighting' tattooed on his left around. On his back rested a black cleaver sword with a white and red stitched grip.

This was Darui, current S-rank ninja of Kumogakure. The only user of the late Sandaime Raikage's Kuroi Kaminari (Black Lightning). He was also the Raikage's right hand man and also rumored a Nara due to how lazy and carefree he acted.

"What's up, Bee?" Darui asked as he pocketed his hands and he spoke with a drawl in his voice.

Bee perked up before he started weaving his hands around, "Eight-O says there's another Jinchuriki nearby. So, I say we be careful around here, ya hear." Bee stated, surprising the S-rank shinobi slightly.

"Did he tell you which one he or she held?" Darui spoke, still with a lazy drawl clear in his voice as they walked forward once more.

"He said it's the Kyuubi, but he doesn't know how powerful said Jinchuriki is. It's either he's weak or he's really strong and has great control of said Biju as I can't sense the access demonic energy like I would be able to do other Jinchuriki." Bee said with carefree tone as they walked in the direction that Killer Bee sensed Kyuubi's Jinchuriki.

Darui didn't say anything after that, he just let Bee take the lead and followed him.

As the two walked, Bee led them to a good sized clearing, in which they saw a kid no older then six years old packing things in his backpack. Seeing this, Darui immediately became a little interested. What would a Jinchuriki be doing outside his Village? Especially one so young.

Killer Bee was thinking along the same lines, but he became a little alarmed when he saw how skinny the kid was. He stopped short momentarily and let a frown to cross his dark face. "Oi, Gaki, ya need help." Killer Bee, trying to be friendly.

Said kid didn't even acknowledge them or his words and he kept pack his things, never once looking in their general direction.

Darui quirked an eyebrow at the silent treatment before he walked forward with his eyes solely on the kid, who slightly tensed up his approach.

Naruto wanted to ignore the two, he wanted no business with people who could kill in with a snap of their finger. One who could literally transform into the Hachibi. The second strongest Biju. But, all signs of neutrality burned when the shaggy haired man advanced.

He reached inside his bag before he grabbed a kunai and moved at his highest speed and spun around. Rearing his arm back, he threw the kunai at the advancing man with slightly good precision.

Darui was surprised by the act, but he just leisurely reached up and caught the kunai out of the air and stared at the now scowling kid. "Not bad, Gaki. Want to tell me why you threw that?" The shaggy haired Kumo Shinobi asked with a lazy drawl.

Naruto hid his eyes as best as he could and only turned around half way kept one eye in their general direction, making sure to be on guard. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that two people who look like their four times age approaching me in middle of nowhere." Naruto spoke in deadpan, causing the two dark skinned men to sweat drop.

Now that thought about it… it really did sound really weird.

"Tell me, which on of you are Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked, surprising them both greatly, especially Bee.

Said Jinchuriki raised his hand and waved his hand with a carefree smile, surprising Naruto slightly at his attitude. "That would be me, the Hachibi Jinchuriki, the names Killer Bee, WHEEE!" He shouted the last part while waving his hands around and exaggerated manner.

Naruto's eyebrows raised a good amount in surprise. Why did he act so carefree, weren't they the same? "Why are you acting so carefree? Don't all Jinchuriki face hatred?" He asked, genially confused.

Killer Bee's happy personality didn't falter, "Of course I faced my fair share of hatred; however, I also have too much love and compassion in my iron heart to care about the hatred. So, I focus on the love and the people I care about around me!" He stated with a large smile on his face.

The blond looked completely stunned before he found himself able to just nod. Killer Bee saw his surprised and stunned face, before he nodded in understanding.

"Your not like me, are you?" Killer Bee asked, his happy personality sobering a little bit.

Darui watched the interaction between the two Jinchuriki with a neutral look, but he twirled the kunai in his hand for some form of amusement. The one thing that caught his interest, was that kid knew how Jinchuriki lived, so it must have meant he was feeling hatred even as a child no old then six. Truly, it was saddening.

Naruto shook his negatively, "I'm guessing that you didn't have it too bad then?" He asked as his gaze dipped downward.

The Hachibi shook his head negativity, "Not too bad, but it was still not as I would have hoped, ya hear?" Killer Bee questioned.

"Yes, I hear you. But, I don't know how bad you have it, and even if you have it as half as bad as I did, then I give you my respect." Naruto said with sour look forming on his face as he thought about place he was feeling from.

Killer Bee caught on to that 'had' parts. So, he didn't put up with it anymore. So, by his guess, he would have to say that left the place that gave him trouble. "And I'm guessing you left the place that treated you bad?" He asked, not even phased that was being so mature. Usually, every single Jinchuriki matures quickly, at least in their mindset, as being exposed to hatred at such a early age could change a person.

"Tell me, how does your Village treat Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked, completely disregarded the dark skinned man's question. Killer Bee and Darui both raised their eyebrows in curiosity and interest. It was Darui who answered this time.

"At first… Jinchuriki were treated as weapons during the time the Shodai and Nidaime Raikage's were in office. But since the Sandaime Raikage had been in office, Jinchuriki were made to be heroes and were treated as such. But, at first, they disobeyed the order and that why Bee here was shunned and ignored since he became a chunin and received the Village's respect and later loyalty. Even the youngest and only other Jinchuriki we have, Nii Yugito is praised a hero for holding the Nibi back form causing them 'harm', she didn't even get their respect." Darui finished and frowned when he heard Naruto scoff.

Naruto, after hearing that explanation didn't believe it one bit. "Please, I may be young… but I'm far from being naïve." Naruto's tone taking a cold edge, which no child his age should be talking in, something Darui winced and Killer Bee looked sympathetic.

"He was telling the truth, yo." Killer Bee confirmed, with a friendly tone, that caused Naruto to ball his fists at.

Naruto just scoffed once more turned his back towards them and began packing his stuff once again, drawing frowns on each of their faces at being dismissed.

Just then, Bee thought of an idea, causing him to snap his fingers, "How about a bet!" Bee stated, drawing Naruto's attention, who turned halfway once more.

"I'm listening…"

"How about you come with us, and if you find your stay Kumogakure unsatisfactory, then I'll let you go and be on your marry way and I'll even sweeten the deal! When or if I do let you go, I'll even give you one-million ryo!" Killer Bee stated, shocking Darui, who looked ready to protest but a look from Killer Bee shut him up.

Now, that got Naruto's attention. A million ryo would come in handy, but he had one problem… trust issues. "Swear on your Jinchuriki name! Then I'll take you up on your bet." Naruto agreed with a stipulation.

"Aye! I swear on my pride as Jinchuriki-sama of the Hachibi!" Bee yelled with his fist pumped, surprising Naruto somewhat, but he shrugged it off and grabbed his bag slid it on his back before he walked over to them while keeping his eyes hidden.

"Yo! May I ask why you been keeping your eyes hidden?" Bee asked with some humor in his tone.

Seeing no real problem, he lifted his head and, showing them his eyes, Darui's widened at seeing what could have been a Dojutsu and Bee's widened when Gyūki immediately began going apeshit inside his seal, drawing the attention to his host, who asked him why he was doing that.

" _ **Bee, that's the Rinnegan!**_ _ **Rikudō-jiji's eyes!"**_ The Hachibi explained his host, surprising him greatly.

' _Wait… so you mean he has the Rikudō Sennin's eyes? Man, that's wack!'_ Bee told his Biju in disbelief.

" _ **Bee…"**_ He started with a warning tone, _**"I know that the kid's weak now… but I've seen those eyes before. Not the Rinnegan eyes… but the emptiness and the hatred the child has. It's almost enough to make me sick."**_ Gyūki told his partner, who nodded over his shock.

' _Man… alright, I'll trust you, Eight-O! If what you sayin' is true, then I want to help the kid… Kami knows he needs it.'_

" _ **I agree, Bee… I agree."**_ And with that, Gyūki cut his connection to Bee.

Killer Bee turned his back Naruto and crouched down to him and gestured his back to him, and Naruto looked at him weirdly, "Man, don't look at me like that! Get on, and hold tight, we'll be traveling at high speed."

Naruto nodded slowly, and he looked pretty weirded out but complied and climbed on Bee's back and gripped on tightly.

Killer Bee looked over Darui and nodded over to him and the two disappeared in a burst of speed.

From the back of Killer Bee, Naruto smiled a small bit for a few seconds. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea… though, a sudden thought came to his mind. What if Kumo was really like Konoha? Truthfully, Naruto truly did hope that he could find a home in Kumo, you know, at the five of years old, he really did not want to be on the run for his entire life.

 **»»—** **Kumogakure no Sato** **—««**

Naruto tried to keep the look of awe on his face, but failed, miserably. He had to admit, the view was breath taking. And the Village looked far more imposing and beautiful then Konoha did. While, he did love how Konoha looked especially at nighttime. It still didn't compare to the view he was getting. Plus, there was a good thrill about being that high up that got his blood flowing.

The blond jumped off Bee's back and landed on his feet effortlessly. He stared up one last time before his face reverted back his normal natural look and his eyes narrowed in a slight scowl. Something that had come off as a habit, but truly he didn't mind it. So, he saw no reason to change his scowling habit.

However, a large hand was placed on his shoulder, followed by a smaller hand on the opposite shoulder. Naruto looked up and saw Bee and Darui both placing their hands on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about them not liking you, I'll scare them away if have to, I'll be like boo!" Bee rapped horribly, but Naruto got the message easily enough.

From Darui, he felt his left shoulder burn and sting lightly, in which he looked at and saw his Kuroi Kaminari tattoo was lightning pretty heavily to even the point of it turning red. Darui's face broke out in a good sized grin, he remembered what the Sandaime Raikage told him. He said that if you come into contact with a suitable wielder for Kuroi Kaminari then your tattoo will burn, and it burned alright.

After hearing Bee's rap, Naruto turned his attention to Darui, who was still grinning. "I wouldn't worry about it, Naruto. Trust me, if you haven't given up before, what makes you think that you'd give now?" Darui said, unknowingly making the golden blond slightly determined upon hearing those words.

"Thanks… Darui." Naruto smiled a small bit before he schooled his expression and they walked towards the Gate, in which was guarded by four guards.

 **»»—** **Raikage's Office** **—««**

"Yo bro, mission complete, but we picked up some buddy who wants to join the Village." Bee said as he gestured to Naruto who stepped up and a small bow to the hulking figure that was the Yondaime Raikage.

A, the Yondaime Raikage was a tall, imposing figure. He had dark skin and light blond hair that styled just like Bee's. He had a four point shuriken tattooed on his right shoulder and a long blond goatee. He wore a black open kimono that showed off his bulging muscles. He also wore golden weight bracers around each of his wrists. Around his waist, was a golden belt with a boars head designed on it. He also wore slightly torn blue pants with blue shinobi sandals.

A smiled a small bit before he introduced himself, "Hello there, I'm A, the Raikage of Kumogakure, what's your name?" He asked as he came around his desk and allowed Naruto a better view of him

"My names is Uzumaki Naruto, the current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto introduced himself while meeting the Raikage's gaze, only feeling slightly intimidated by the man's presence.

A's eyes widened briefly before they went back down, _'So, this young man is the current holder of the Kyuubi, huh? But, I thought Konoha had ownership of the Kyuubi. So, why is he here of all places?'_ A thought while mentally saying ownership like it was poison. _'Though, I see why not let him stay, with Bee's help with controlling the Kyuubi's power, he should make a magnificent addition to our ranks. But, the kid looks like needs a home. I may be thinking about furthering Kumo… but I wont use him as a weapon… no, he'll be just like Bee and Yugito. Council be danmed.'_ The blond Raikage thought before he nodded with a good sized smile on his face before the ruffled the kid's hair, making him crack a small smile in return. Though, he couldn't help but look at the kid's eyes a little weirdly. Maybe it was a Dojutsu of some kind? A pondered on the idea mentally before shrugging, he wouldn't rush it and if it was a Dojutsu, then he would know when Naruto would mature. But, for now, he would wait.

"Very well Naruto, I don't see the problem with you joining our village." Said A with a smile still on his face. "All right onto serious matters, Bee I want you to train him in the basics of shinobi training and after that, I want you to train him in using the Kyuubi's chakra like you do with Yugito, but train with him in the same spot you do with your own Biju chakra. Also get him an apartment to live in." After A said that he went back to his desk doing his paper work with light sigh of disappointment.

Darui watched the scene quietly as his Kuroi Kaminari tattoo burned once again. He smiled slightly, _'Good, it wasn't a fluke… then that means I can pass on Sandaime-sama's teachings fully.'_ Darui thought before he stepped forward and took a lazy bow.

"Boss, I would like to train young Naruto as well." Said Darui in his usual laid-back attitude. From behind the Raikage's table, A raised an eyebrow in confusion, yet it held wonder. Why would Darui want to train someone? He was as lazy as a Nara.

"Why would you want to train him." Questioned A, being generally curious as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I would like to train him in the secret arts of Kuroi Kaminari and take him as my successor." Said Darui in a carefree attitude. Though inside he was happy, as he could finally pass on his techniques and Sandaime-sama's techniques to someone who could use them to their fullest potential unluck him as he could only harness half the amount of power of Kuroi Kaminari. This surprised both muscled men, they were both expecting different answers, but those were definitely not either of them.

" _Danm, you just keep surprising me, Naruto."_ Thought A with a smirk.

"Sure, why not Darui. You both will train him for 6 or so months then he will go to the academy to start his first year. But, first get the boy some new clothes and training gear." Stated A, while looking at Naruto's clothes. They had holes and rips and they were dirty… and stained with dried blood, something that slightly unnerved the eightteen year old Raikage.

Bee decided to not tell his 'bro' about the Rinnegan, as it would probably be a little to much for him to handle.

 **»»—** **Shinobi Store** **—««**

Naruto, Darui and Bee both walked inside a fairly popular shinobi store and the counter clerk smiled a good bit waved slightly at his newest customers. The trio walked right up to the clerk and his eyes widened upon seeing Bee.

"How are you doing this fine day, Bee-sama?" He asked politely.

Bee just smiled a good bit as well, "Today's been going alright, today though, I need to pick some stuff up for the little fella. Mostly clothes and training equipment." Bee said with a friendly tone.

The clerk nodded his head in understanding before he opened his desk and pulled what looked to a large box before he closed it up and walked away to a shelf that was right behind him and rummaged through.

A few seconds later, he pulled some bokken's and wooden swords along with some blue medical tape. He brought it all back set it on the table.

"Well, Bee-sama, I have to newly made weight seals made traded from Kusagakure, a standard training set and some wooden swords." He said as he listed off all the stuff he brought to the counter. "Also, you said you wanted some clothes, well look around, young one." The clerk nodded down to Naruto, who nodded in appreciation and walked away.

Bee, Darui and the clerk just had some idle chat for a few minutes before Naruto came back out while wearing a tight sleeveless, black chainmail shirt. Over that, was grey pretty durable grey t-shirt and along with grey khaki pants with a good amount of pockets.

In his hands were several copies of the clothes he was currently wearing.

Bee saw his getup and gave a thumbs up and Darui nodded at his choice of clothes. And the clerk smiled as Naruto brought up the clothes of the clerk before he calculated the cost before he looked at the two adults.

"Your total cost is… three-thousand, one-hundred and forty ryo." He intoned before Bee handed him four thousand ryo and told him to keep the change before Bee grabbed the box and Darui grabbed the wooden swords and Naruto carried his clothes.

 **»»—** **Apartment Complex** **—««**

After a few hours, Bee had decided to get Naruto an Apartment near Yugito's own. But not super close, just maybe a hundred yards away.

Now, that was over, Bee had also gotten furniture which was already there since Bee ordered all of it before they even went to the weapons shop. Naruto dropped all his unneeded stuff and asked if he could start training, which they replied with a 'yes'.

 **»»—** **Apartment Complex** **—««**

After that dropped everything off at his apartment, they went to the closest training ground to start Naruto's first day of training.

The training ground that there at was the farthest from Village but it was also the biggest. It was large open area, along with many trees around them. But It also had a large flowing river and a water fall connected to it.

Everyone sat in triangle-esk circle and they discussed his beginning training regime. Which was a hundred and sixty pushups, hundred and twenty pull ups, two-hundred sit ups, and a two mile run.

After that, Naruto would be taught shurikenjutsu, some chakra control exercises and learning the basics of taijutsu. After hearing all that, Naruto paled slightly, but he couldn't help the feeling of his blood pumping for challenge.

"All right Naruto lets gets started." Stated Darui with an evil gleam in his eye. Bee copied it and a mischievous grin worked it self on his face.

Ok guys that's it for the first part, I'll try to update every week if I can. Thanks Guys.

-Rose-


	2. Academy Days

**Some things have changed, I've written some plans for the fanfiction and somethings that I changed. Firstly, Naruto's entire personality as you could have guessed from the first, chapter that I wrote last year was horrible. Naruto's character was too unrealistic for my tastes, so I made him a great deal darker. I'm having Naruto act a** _ **small**_ **bit like Gaara did before the Chunin exams. You know, how he acted all psychotic and shit. While Naruto won't kill needlessly, and he won't be psychotic, I think I'm going to have it so were he actually enjoys killed bad people. He'll have more of a cold, and ruthless personality, but don't worry, there will be tons of character development between Naruto, Yugito and good deal amount of other characters. So, Naruto wont act like a ass hole** _ **all**_ **the time. But, his most prominent characteristic, is going to ruthlessness and surprisingly enough, perverseness. While he wont be on Kakashi or Jiraiya level of perversion, but it will be noticeable.**

 **There will be a chapter 2-3 chapter arc before cannon Naruto would even start. Also, the graduation age is 16 for Naruto, and the other Konoha 11, err, rather 10.**

 **»»—** **Story Start** **—««**

It had been six months since Naruto had escaped Konoha and had arrived to Kumogakure. Things themselves had been going alright. A good amount of things had happened, most of them had been about Naruto himself.

The Sandaime had realized that Naruto was gone a few hours after he had gotten to Kumo and he had immediately sent ANBU teams, and Trackers to hunt him down and retrieve him. The old man first thought that he had been kidnapped, but he realized that that wasn't the case only a few weeks later. The civilian council and the Elder's wanted to put the boy in the Bingo Book, but Hiruzen put his foot down and said that he wasn't even a Shinobi in the first place, so he couldn't be branded as a missing-nin, much to the dismay of many.

There were a good amount of people that were crushed upon hearing his absence. One of the few were Hatake Kakashi, the sole survivor of his team, Maito Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, their resident Taijutsu master and Sarutobi Hiruzen. They were naturally crushed upon hearing realizing that he left the Village. But, truthfully, they couldn't bring themselves to fault him. He did what any person with some common sense would do and if they were in his shoes, they would all leave as well, only quicker.

The three simultaneously wondered how the blond stood five years of living in a hell hole while being mentally and physically abused on a daily too weakly basis. It was a wonder why he didn't leave earlier. They only hoped he was safe, or in Guy's case… Youthfully Safe.

While in Kumo, Naruto's life there had been perfect compared to how and where he used to live. His training had been going well. It was pretty amazing at how fast he was learning all the basics and amongst other things.

Though, today was his first day of the academy and he had to admit, he was little excited, mainly because he wanted a challenge. Naruto had become a little loose around Darui, Bee and A and told them a little about how bad his stay in Konoha was. To say they were disgusted would be an understatement. While, Naruto said that he befriended a few people in the Village, namely Kakashi, Hiruzen and Guy. Which, they all accepted and were glad that he had a least some form of friendship.

Naruto and the Kyuubi talked a good bit. While he hadn't forgiven Kyuubi yet, he was well on his way on doing so. Kyuubi even trained him in his Rinnegan. He even told Naruto all the abilities that he knew about his eyes. To say that Naruto was deathly shocked was a vast understatement. Gravity control, copying jutsu, incredible vison clarity, move perception, access to all sub-natures and access to all five basic nature transformations, just to name a few abilities. There was still more and better abilities and that wasn't even half the abilities that he was granted with Rinnegan. Of course, he couldn't use them all, in fact, he was only about to use a few, namely gravity manipulation, and one other path named the Preta Path, which was far from mastered.

Naruto walked out of his apartment and headed towards the Academy, which wasn't too far away. Naruto grew a small bit after eating healthy, now standing at three-foot-ten, just a few inches under average height. His skin was still a little pale, which looked like it was permanent. His spiky hair grew a small bit and his Rinnegan eyes stayed active. His muscle mass also grew a good bit after training pretty hard for six months. He had a pair of black pants and a tight, long sleeve shirt. He also had his wrists wrapped the same his sensei, Darui had them.

He still hadn't met the other Jinchuriki, who was conveniently the same age as she was also participating in academy, which was cool. Sort of. Okay, truly, he didn't care. Maybe if she was strong and could challenge him… then maybe. But, until then, he wasn't interested.

Naruto snapped out his thoughts when he saw Bee standing out the academy doors. Shrugging mentally, he decided to greet him.

"Yo, Bee-sensei." Naruto waved half-heartedly with a small smile.

Bee shared a big smile with the golden blond and started waving his hands around, "Your probably wondering why I'm here, right?" Bee asked but didn't give enough time for Naruto to answer, "Well, fool ya fool, I'm here to see you off, you know?" Bee said with an optimistic tone.

Naruto eyes widened briefly before they went back down and gave small nod to his sensei. "Do what you want, Bee-sensei." Naruto stated coolly with his hands pocketed. However, in a flash, Bee had Naruto in a headlock.

"Your danm right, I'll do what I want! Fool, ya fool!" Bee half yelled, his tone held nothing but playfulness. Naruto slightly smiled for a few seconds before he schooled himself of his emotions.

"Fine! Can you let me go?" He asked his sensei with an slightly twitching eyebrow. He mentally sighed Bee let go of him and Naruto cracked his neck to rid himself of the kinks.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw Bee holding his fist out in a fist pump before large grin on his face. Naruto smiled slightly once more and held his ball fist and bumped fists with him, causing a tiny grin to slit on his face. "See you, later Bee-sensei." Naruto said softly as he turned his back and started walking the other way.

However, he stopped when he heard his sensei shout. "Gaki, if you find Yugito-chan then talk to her… she needs another friend. And I'm sure you do too." Bee said with a nod.

Naruto half turned and glared lightly and stared at Bee's eyes in the corner of his own. "You should know, Bee-sensei; I don't have friends." Naruto reminded before walking the other way, not bothering to wait for his sensei to respond before he walked inside the Academy.

Bee stared at the doors of the Academy with a longing look on his face before he sighed to himself at Naruto's cold gesture. And, he couldn't even deny that he wasn't a little hurt by it as well. Wasn't he, Darui and A his friends, they thought of Naruto as one. It was quite obvious that he didn't reciprocate those feelings though.

 **»»—Inside the** **Academy** **—««**

Naruto stared at the wooden door of his classroom before he knocked on it lightly and only a few moments later, he heard a shout say, 'Come In', which Naruto did and opened the door and walked in drawing some gasps from the female occupants.

"Oh!~ He's so cute!" One girl squealed to her friend, who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I know right!~" She agreed.

"My Kami! He's gorgeous!" A darker skinned girt screamed.

Naruto looked on a little weirdly as the girls kept squealing and screaming as they kept saying how 'cute' he was or how attractive he was. Which slightly confused him. They didn't even know him… and yet they were already judging him? Even the boys were having a reaction. Though, it was the complete opposite to the females, as they were cursing at getting a pretty boy in their class and how he was taking all the girls to himself, which confused him even more. But, his expressionless façade never faded, if anything his eyes narrowed only a small bit in irritation and concentration.

" **EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!"** A loud voice yelled out, and everyone shut immediately and whimpered pathetically. At least in his own opinion.

The same person who yelled was the teacher, who approached Naruto with a kind smile on his face.

The instructor was a slightly tall light skinned man. He had short, shaggy jet-black hair. He wore the average Kumo flack jacket slacked around his shoulder. Under it, was a black long sleeved shirt and he wore dark brown pants. He also had on black and red fingerless gloves with a weird symbol on the back of them.

"Hi, my is Daiji, no surname. What's yours, young one?" The now named Daiji asked kindly.

Naruto nodded his head slightly, "Uzumaki Naruto." Was all he said before he bowed very lightly, almost unnoticeable.

Daiji's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that Naruto was a part of the prestigious yet thought to be extinct Uzumaki Clan. However, he righted himself, "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto." Daiji told him with a friendly smile before he looked to the seated class and frowned slightly. "Naruto, I want you to sit in between Samui and Yugito. Samui is next the Kauri, who is the redheaded girl." He instructed.

Naruto briefly studied the ground and nodded and walked up the stairs and sat next to where he was told, and the two girls greeted him with smiles.

"Hi, my name's Samui." The short haired blond said with a smile.

"Hi, names Yugito." The blond that had her hair in a short ponytail.

Samui was a tall girl for her age, she had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. Samui wore a long sleeve brown shirt, brown pants and red arm warmers. On her feet were black calf high shinobi sandals.

Yugito was of average height, standing at the same exact height as Naruto. She had blond braided hair and big black eyes. She wore a sleeveless white colored shirt and beige pants along with black shinobi sandals.

Naruto just gave a half hearted wave and said nothing and sat down right between them. The two girls frowned at being ignored but said nothing.

"Now, as some of you already know, my name Daiji, and I'm your instructor until you make genin." Daiji started. "Now, before we get to everything, I want to know if you've already begun training and then we'll have a little taijutsu competition to see where you're all at." The Instructor informed, causing many to nod and some to frown.

"Good, we'll start with you, Samui." He nodded over the taller blond.

Samui nodded and stood up and spoke in perfect monotone, something that intrigued Naruto a small bit. "I have some training and shuriken and kunai throwing and some taijutsu and some stealth training." Samui told him, causing the man to nod thoughtfully before he went a nameless who said he knew how to access his chakra and that was it.

He then went to Yugito who got and wore a smile that spoke full of confidence, "I have some good taijutsu and a small about ninjutsu training. Also, I'm very agile and stealthy. I also can use some of Nibi's chakra, but not a lot." She said, amazing the teacher at how far ahead she was.

"Alright, that very nice… Naruto why don't you go." Daiji said before he nodded of to Naruto, who slightly nodded back and stood up.

"I'm pretty good at taijutsu, bukijutsu, and I have some training in ninjutsu due to my massive reserves. And I'm starting to learn how to access my Biju's power and I have a Dojutsu." Naruto said, making Daiji even more surprised and amazed. Yugito looked very surprise at saying he was a Jinchuriki like here, but just as she was about to ask her question, Daiji talked.

"W-Wait, I thought the Jinchuriki here in the village was Bee-sama and Yugito?" Daiji asked confusedly, secretly wishing Naruto would elaborate. Naruto sighed once more.

"I'm the Jinchuriki of the… Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto revealed, earning some fearful and surprised looks. Daiji looked even more confused.

"But… I thought the Kyuubi was in Konoha?"

"I was…" That was all Naruto said before he sat down. Daiji got the message, so he dropped the conversation.

Yugito looked at him in wonder, "You're a Jinchuriki like me?" She asked. Naruto sighed before he tiredly nodded. Neither of them said anything more and the instructor kept asking about their skills.

Soon enough, he finished, and he led everyone out to the training ground that was behind the Academy.

 **»»—** **Training Ground 1** **—««**

Everyone filed outside and Daiji stood in the front of the now formed crowd of eager and afraid students.

Naruto clenched his hands tights as he felt his blood rushing. He could smell the challenge and he would savior it. Though, that girl Yugito seemed strong enough to give him a challenge and he really hoped that she did.

And so, Naruto waited until it was his turn in the tournament. Though, he didn't need to wait too long as he was the fourth person to go.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs… Omoi!" Daiji shouted.

Naruto slightly nodded before he walked up into the ring and walked directly across from Omoi who was grinning.

Omoi was an dark skinned kid that stood at average height with short, spiky white hair and dark eyes. He wore an all-black outfit, with a black hoodie along with black pants and fingerless black gloves. On his back, was a short tanto-like blade that was in a dark red scabbard.

"May the best fighter win." Omoi grinned before he slid into a taijutsu stance. Naruto, however just stood there completely motionless and emotionless, which unreeved a good amount people, including Omoi.

Daiji just smiled slightly before he raised his arm and swiped downwards with a shout.

" **HAJIME**!"

And with that, Omoi was off and surprisingly, he shot off at decently fast speeds… for an Academy student.

However, too Naruto, he was moving as slow as a snail. With his eyes, he could read every single one of his movements.

Just as Omoi was about to close in, Naruto moved his head slightly, dodging Omoi's by inches before Omoi spat out a glob of saliva.

Everyone looked down, confused at why Omoi did that and they became shocked to see Naruto's fist buried inside his stomach.

Naruto still looked emotionless as ever.

The dark skinned boy backed off slightly while clutching his stomach and his left eye was closed from wincing so much from the pain.

"Your tough, I'll give you that." Naruto said, without much emotion.

Omoi just glared heavily at the blond before he jumped forward and leaned a different way and he led with a different attack, this time he was leading with his elbow.

With his Rinnegan, he was able to dodge the attack pretty easily, but Omoi did that as a diversion before he twisted his body kneed Naruto in the side of his stomach, hitting his kidney.

Naruto winced in pain for a second before he grasped his opponent's knee and with a show of impressive strength, shoved him away by just his knee. Omoi skidded back with a 'tch' before he slid in a defensive stance once he saw Naruto slid into a good taijutsu stance.

Naruto ran forward in with impressive speed and threw a punch at Omoi, who blocked it with some trouble before Naruto jumped up and heel kicked Omoi's guard, causing him to stumble back. That was all Naruto need to land a hit and he kicked Omoi with the opposite foot in the chin, sending him up in the air slightly.

The blond, seeing his opponent's stomach wide open, struck with a few fast jabs, sending Omoi straight down to the ground, causing him to spit out some blood.

Naruto landed on his feet perfectly and stared down Omoi's struggling form. "You let yourself open to many times. And you over guard certain attacks. Sometimes tanking a hit is better then going out of your way to dodge. You threw away a perfect opportunity to land some damage on me when you jumped back. My entire guard was down and yet you only struck twice, and both your attacks missed." Naruto said, showing his superior intellect.

Omoi, who was on his knees, stared at Naruto with a small glare before he shakily stood up and wiped some blood of his lip before he slid into a stance once more.

Naruto leaped forward, slightly surprising Omoi before dodged and blocked a fury of well placed attacks that made Omoi really try if wanted to block every single one. Though, Omoi couldn't keep up and watched punched across the face, sending straight out of the ring.

Daiji walked back with a impressed look on his face, "Shōsha, Naruto!" He shouted, and others cheered at his impressive display.

Daiji looked down at Naruto with a nod, "That was very impressive… that goes for you too, Omoi!" He said loudly at the end to catch Omoi's attention who nodded appreciatively.

The white haired kid walked up to Naruto stuck of his hand and gave him smile, "Nice match, and thanks for the challenge." He said with a smile.

Naruto looked at him weirdly before he slowly shook his hand, not really sure what to do, as he was never in this position before. So, he just settled for nodding.

Yugito looked on, clearly impressed with the skills that he showed. Samui felt the same way, but she did feel a little weirded out by his lack of emotion.

After that, Naruto went back into the crowd and waited for his name to be called once more. Yugito went after him and she had to fight the other blond that he was sitting next, her name if he remembered slightly was Samui. Both of them fought well. They showed impressive skills which had gotten Naruto slightly excited about the prospect of fighting either one of them.

About a half an hour rolled by and it was finally his turn and his opponent was…

"For the final match… Uzumaki Naruto Vs… Nii Yugito!" Daiji yelled out, causing Naruto and Yugito to walk up to their respective sides, not once losing eye contact with each other.

Both of them stopped right across from each other and neither of them blinked.

Daiji stood in the middle of the ring with his arm up, "Uzumaki Naruto Vs... Nii Yugito… **HAJIME**!"

And with that, they both shot at each other at very fast speeds for an Academy student. For most, they were moving at blurring speeds, but to the stronger Academy students, they could see them moving, but it was difficult to keep up. But, to Daiji, keeping up with them was easy.

Both of them clashed, fist against fist, resulting in a large spike of chakra to erupt, easily surpassing genin level.

Yugito used her flexibility and fell back, but she didn't fall… no she bent backwards and kicked Naruto right in chin, sending him stumbling back.

Naruto was pretty surprised by her move and her flexibility. But, he adjusted as he grabbed outstretched fist and pulled her forward, causing her to jolt forward before Naruto ducked down kneed her in stomach, causing her to spit out a very small glob of blood.

Gritting her teeth in pain, she clutched her stomach before she back flipped a few times in rapid succession in an attempt to gain some distance, so she could recover.

Naruto realized what she was doing and charged forward, going to the offensive by sending a fury punched and short knees, which she blocked with trouble.

She narrowed her eyes in concentration as a bead of sweat rolled down her face before she caught his fists with hand and hopped up and reared her knees back into her chest and kicked Naruto straight into the chest, propelling him back.

He gritted his teeth in pain before he channeled chakra into the palms of his hands slammed them into the ground, stopping his flight before he spun around, and helicopter kicked Yugito in the face, sending her flying a few feet back before she righted herself. She slid back, but she channeled chakra into her feet, causing her to stop.

Yugito wiped the blood trail that running down the side of her mouth before she smirked.

Naruto watched his opponent with excited eyes, _'Good, she strong… maybe she'll push me past my limits and make me stronger here today.'_ Naruto thought as he, shockingly enough, smirked as well.

"That palm kick that you hit me with in the chest was impressive." He complimented as he slid into a defensive stance.

Yugito, from the other side of the ring smiled in response. "Yea, that move you pulled recently with that helicopter kick was really strong. My cheek still feels numb." She giggled as she rubbed the cheek that he kicked.

"That's good… but let's save the pleasantries for another time." Naruto said with his smirk still in place. Yugito nodded her head in his statement before she slid into a stance as well.

Naruto and Yugito were off once more, only at faster speed. Both blonds clashed against each other, fist against fist and forearm against forearm. Both gritted their teeth and pushed as hard as they could to win the stalemate. Naruto's danger senses went off and slightly turned to his right just in time to see a foot aimed directly at the side of his head. Using his superior speed and reflexes along with the perception of the Rinnegan, he ducked swiftly, evading the attack.

Yugito's eyes widened in shock before she was overpowered and was headbutted by Naruto, causing her to wince heavily. However, Naruto wasn't done, he ducked down a small bit elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to cough before she was picked and was thrown backwards.

She gritted her teeth in apparent pain as she was nearing the end of the ring, however, an alarming shout from her tenant alarmed her.

" _ **Kitten! Stop!"**_ The Nibi shouted as her host was nearing the end of the ring.

She snapped open her eyes and slammed her feet into ground, slowing her down. Slowly, she came to the end of the ring, but she stopped just in time. She was safe. Yugito stared back up at Naruto, who had smirk on his face that she kind of found cute. She shook her head out of those _kind_ of the thoughts though.

"You got me there." Yugito said, stating the obvious.

"Yea, we'll your by far stronger than anyone I've ever fought before… besides my sensei's of course." Naruto said with his smirk still on his face. "I knew from the start you'd be a great opponent."

Yugito smirked as well. "After you said that you were a Jinchuriki I knew you were strong as well."

"How about we finish this?" Naruto asked as he slid into a stance, making Yugito do the same.

"Then let cut the chat and do so." Yugito said with the smirk on her face enlarging.

With one final leap… they were off once more.

They met in the middle both of their fists cocked back. Just as they were nearing each other… Naruto eyes pulsed with chakra, something that Yugito caught but couldn't do anything. All of a sudden, he ducked under her outstretched hand and he punched her in the stomach, causing her to freeze in shock and her eyes widened to comic proportions. Her mouth opened a slight bit before she hacked up a large amount of saliva and some blood mixed in between.

Her eyes slowly closed, but not before she heard a few words from her fellow blond.

"From this day on… were equals." Naruto whispered to her before she collapsed. Completely unconscious.

Daiji watched with shock before he shouted with a large smile on his face. "Shōsha… Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted before he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in the ring while holding Yugito's unconscious body over his shoulder.

He stared down a Naruto's smirking form with a smile on his face. _'It looks like we have two century level prodigy's… and I get to teach them!'_ He thought with an excited smile before he vanished in swirl of wind to get Yugito some medical attention.

Naruto stayed in the ring for a few more seconds before he left with one thought left in his mind. _'From this day on… Nii Yugito… were equals.'_

 **»»—** **END** **—««**

 **So, how'd you like it? I know, it was kind of short, but I don't really know a lot about the Academy. So, I settled for a few fight scenes, some character devolvement, and character interaction.**

 **Let me if you guys have suggestions to help further the story, as that would help a lot.**

 **Thanks, and…**

 **Seeya**

 **-Rose-**


	3. First Mission

**YO! What's up, guys? I'm back with another chapter.**

 **To all the people that read and reviewed I want to say, thank you all!**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

Eight long years. That's how long it had been since Naruto joined the Academy, met Yugito and Samui and proclaimed his fellow Jinchuriki as his equal. At first, their relationship with each other was strained and confusing at best. To one, it looked like they disliked each other. To some others that were generally close with Yugito or Samui knew that wasn't the case. That, and some of the smarter students could tell as they read her and Naruto's body language when they talked to each other, and there was no real malice behind any of their words or insults. It was all pre-fight chatter and taunts.

Though, after a few years, they grew. Naruto and Yugito formed a close friendship, and Naruto even accepted Samui as a friend, seeing as the blond was best friends with the Nibi Jinchuriki. After hanging out with the short haired blond, Naruto thought she was… cool. And she was strong, not as strong as Yugito, but stronger then Omoi, but not by a lot. As she was the third strongest Academy student, ranking just behind Yugito, who was in second place behind Naruto

For eight straight years, Naruto won the title of Rookie of The Year, much to the others ire. The male occupation in the Academy generally disliked him because he hung out with three of the hottest girls in the Academy, which confused the hell out of him. As they would rather try and get laid then try and get stronger? That much didn't make much sense to the blond.

Omoi had gotten strong over the years. He had learned from his experience when he first fought Naruto, which was to train harder and to never become too self-absorbed in his progress. Which was a lesson that he abided by for the upcoming years. It was during his second year of the academy that he caught the attention of a Jonin Kenjutsu practitioner, who offered to train him, which Omoi immediately accepted. It was only a few months after that that he found his goal; Becoming a master Kenjutsu artist that was on pair with Konoha's taijutsu master. Just instead of taijutsu, his primary art being Kenjutsu. He also learned some jutsu, mainly being some low leveled raiton jutsu and some jutsu being in the Ninpō category.

Yugito had gotten stronger as well over the years. Easily being chunin level. Over the years, she developed a playful, yet ruthless personality, which often played at Naruto as her victim. She used her ruthless quirks and her agile skills to become a prank master, often using Naruto as the victim for those as well, which she received an annoyed glare in return from the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Samui developed skills of her own as well. She was easily above genin level, maybe even being low-chunin level. She mostly practiced taijutsu, ninjutsu, and bukijutsu, which she was fairly good in all of those for her age and rank. Her personality remained stoic, but she did loosen up and often played jokes in tense situations.

"So… who's excited about finally leaving the Academy?" Yugito questioned with a small, excited cheshire grin as she sat down. Yugito became a very, very beautiful girl over the years. Now at sixteen years old, she was five foot two inches tall, she had a very curvaceous figure with large E-cup breasts, which appeared smaller due to her binding her breasts **(1)** , a toned stomach, long creamy legs, and a large, plump butt. She had long hair that was braided and down to her mid-back. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore a purple obi tied secularly around her tight waist. On her feet were two shinobi sandals. On her hip, was a weapons holster, which held kunai shuriken and few explosive tags. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs

"I am!" Omoi said, sitting across from Yugito in another table. Omoi became a pretty attractive teenager, now standing at five foot five, short, spiky white hair and a slim, toned figure. He wore a grey tight long sleeve shirt and black pants. He also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals. On his arms were two blue arm warmers that extended upwards right underneath his bicep. On his back rested a sheathed Odachi that had dark purple handle and silver blade. On his right thigh, rested a sheathed tanto that had a black handle and an ordinary white blade.

"I guess doing real Shinobi work would be nice, instead of being cupped up in here all day. Yes, I guess you could say that I'm excited." Naruto answered with a small smile when he looked at Yugito. Naruto became a very handsome teenager, looking older than actually was. He was now five foot six, he had neck-length blond hair **(2)**.He had a muscular build with extremely defined muscles that still somehow remind the slim look. He wore a black Gi top, a red short-sleeved undershirt that left some of the chest open for show, a pair of white boots that went up to the bottom of his calf and had some of the pants tucked into his boots. Around his waist was a red obi that tied tightly around his waist. He also wore red wristbands that covered nearly his entire forearms. On his right arm, was the black lightning kanji tattoo on his shoulder.

"I have to agree with Naruto, doing real Shinobi work would be cool." Samui agreed monotonously. Samui, just like Yugito grew into a very beautiful kunoichi, standing at five foot three. She had an even bigger bust then Yugito, ranging in at F-cups that, and like most Kunoichi, she had her breasts bound which made her breasts look smaller, much smaller in fact. She had long creamy legs as well and a toned stomach. She wore an outfit that was very similar to Yugito's own, only she had a chainmail undershirt, and her short sleeve shirt was grey and black in color. She also had a sheathed tanto on her waist.

"Jeez, would it kill you to show some emotion," Naruto muttered as he stared at his fellow blond with a raised eyebrow.

She never answered verbally, but she did settle for giving him a dry look before she looked away, getting a small sigh from Naruto.

"Ah, fine I'll leave you to your little silent act," He muttered, with a small smirk. His remark earned a small tick mark from the busty blond, but she refused to say anything.

After the last students sat down, Daiji walked into the room with a notebook in hand along with a pencil. Jotting down some notes before he turned to the students. "First of all, before we get started, I want to congratulate you all on graduating. This year we six teams that made the Genin Exams. There hasn't been that many teams in quite some time and I'm happy that I was able to teach you all." He said with a large, prideful smile as he gazed his students, his prodigies.

"Now Team 12 will be…" And with that, he listed off all the teams. Naruto lightly zoned out for a few minutes, but he perked up when he heard Karui's name being called.

"Team 17 will be a recon and intelligence gathering team. This team will consist of, Karui, Atsui, and Omoi. Your sensei will be Dodai, he'll be here to get you all shortly." Daiji nodded off, getting understanding nods from Karui and Omoi, as Karui and Atsui were both sensor type ninja, and Omoi was there for intelligence gathering due to his stealth and combat training.

"Team 18 will be an infiltration, assault and retrieval team. This team will consist of, Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, and Samui. Your sensei's will be Bee and Darui. You will be meeting them at… Training ground 46." He spoke with surprise written on his face before he grinned happily. Naruto, Samui, and Yugito both looked surprised before they both nodded in understanding. Naruto would be their heavy hitter, Yugito would be their infiltrator and Samui would their retrieval piece. But getting Bee and Darui as their sensei's was a nice surprise for all of them.

The three teammates nodded left the room to go meet their sensei's.

 **»»—Training Ground 46—««**

The three blonds walked into the second largest training ground in Kumo and Bee, who was shirtless and Darui, who was sipping fruit juice.

"Sup, Bee-sensei… Darui-sensei." Naruto greeted quietly but knew that the two men would hear him.

Darui waved half-heartily, and Bee marched over with his arms' crossed, getting Samui a little anxious.

He then grabbed Naruto's head gave him a big noogie, getting a large tick mark from Naruto who squirmed in his grip.

The girls watched with a sweatdrop as they watched Naruto get manhandled. "Let me go, Bee," Naruto ordered, deathly calm, getting Bee to let go.

"Gee, ruining all fun." Bee hmphed as he crossed his arms across his muscular chest.

"Now that you're all here, I want us to all introduce ourselves." Darui started before he patted the ground next to him, prompting everyone to sit next to each other.

"My name is Darui, and I'm one of your sensei's, I'll be teaching you three until you three hit Jonin or Special Jonin… or after you hit chunin and you would like to leave the squad. I like a lot of things, mostly resting, drinking juice, practicing Kenjutsu and learning Raiton Jutsu. I dislike traitors and those who manipulate others just for their own gain. My hobbies are sparing with Boss or Raikage-sama and teaching others. My dream is to become the best Shinobi I can be and train the next Raikage." Darui introduced himself. He then gestured for Bee to do so as well.

"Yo! The name's Killer Bee and I'm your second and most likely final sensei. I like lots of things, but I mostly like Icha-Icha, teaching Naruto and Yugito, and I like my Biju. I dislike those who treat Jinchuriki as weapons and those who hurt children. My hobbies include practicing my Seven Swords Kenjutsu style, training with my Biju and rapping. My dream is to become the best rapper in the Elemental Nations." Bee said with a large grin on his face.

"I'll go next! My name is Yugito Nii, and my likes are Samui, Karui, and Naruto-kun! I also like training with my Biju learning new things about her. I dislike those who dislike Jinchuriki as a whole, and I dislike bullies. My hobbies include training, hanging out with Naruto-kun and watching the sunset on top of Nai Mountain. My dream is to fully understand my Biju and to be the next Raikage's second hand." Yugito explained with her cheshire grin still in place.

Though, when she spoke of Naruto, she discreetly gaze at him, in what seemed like random times and instances.

Bee and Darui chuckled mentally, knowing of Yugito's not-so-secret crush on Naruto. Said blond knew of her crush, but he ignored it, saying that having a relationship would be a waste of time.

"The name's Samui." She started coolly. "I like candy, watermelon and relaxing. I dislike rapists, warmongers, and Missing-Nin. I don't really have any hobbies besides training. And I don't have dreams." She finished.

Naruto stared at her and shook his head, "Jeez, would it kill you stop acting so much like a tsundere," he sighed, ignoring Samui's rapidly twitching eyebrow.

With that being said and done, he moved onto what was more important.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto… I don't have too many likes, I have too many dislikes to count, I have a few hobbies that include training, speaking with Kyuubi and learning about his past and the past in general, learning new Jutsu, and training with my Rinnegan." Naruto stopped momentarily. "I don't have dreams because they're useless, as one day, one hour, or the next minute… you'll have to wake up and say goodbye to your second of paradise. I do have a goal… my goal is to become the strongest Shinobi in the world then become the strongest Shinobi ever born." Naruto introduced, getting fascinated looks from around him.

Bee and Darui made mental notes about those, as they don't really know too much about Naruto. The danm blond was always either to mysterious or uncaring.

Yugito blinked confusedly for a few seconds, become the strongest Shinobi alive then become the strongest ever born? 'That's impossible… right, Nibi?' Yugito questioned mentally, getting a thoughtful hum from inside her mindscape.

" _ **Nothing is impossible with those eyes Yugito-chan, you'll learn that soon enough,"**_ Nibi responded in angelic voice from inside her seal, getting an uncertain nod.

"Now, before we do any missions, every new genin team is required to take a week to train and gain familiarity with each other. So, that's what we'll be doing." Darui stated seriously before he turned to his partner.

"For the next few days, we'll be training you three individually with the use of Kage Bunshin. You'll have a Kage Bunshin of each of us teaching you at the same time, that way we can get more teaching done." Darui explained getting a serious nod form Samui, a carefree smile from Yugito and an uncaring look from Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Both men intoned as three copies popped in existence behind them. One copy of each Jonin led each of the genin into opposite sides of the forest.

 **»»—With Samui—««**

Samui sat on the ground in a lotus position as she looked up at her sensei's seriously. "So, what are we doing today?" She questioned.

The clone of each Jonin looked at each other before they nodded.

"We're going to improve your chakra control first off. You have great potential to become a Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu specialist. So, we'll be getting your chakra control up enough so that you'll be able to channel chakra into your blade, in order to make it stronger. Being a master of Ninjutsu also requires great chakra control as well, so we'll be knocking two birds out with one stone." Darui stated seriously, getting an affirmative nod.

"Now, you see this pole?" Darui questioned, as he pointed to the long bamboo tree sticking out of the ground, standing tall at sixteen feet tall. Samui nodded once more. "Good, I want you to jump up there and stand on it with one leg while balancing chakra into through your entire leg and foot." He instructed.

Samui didn't bother answering before she jumped up and landed, but as soon as she did, she was blown straight upwards, which she then smacked down on the ground on her back.

She groaned before she rubbed her back as she sat up.

"Ya put too much chakra into your leg," CBee informed her. She nodded before she jumped onto the bamboo stick once more, only this time, she stayed on it, but her leg kept shaking, and she ended up falling after ten or so seconds.

'I see, this is a balancing exercise that relies on me feeding the right amount of chakra into my limbs…' She thought analytically before she stared at the bamboo stick and saw a chakra absorption seal. 'I understand now, I have to keep a steady flow and find the right medium, and that chakra will go into the chakra absorption seal.' She thought before she tried once more.

 **»»—With Yugito—««**

"Now, Yugito, being a Jinchuriki means you have great potential on being a Ninjutsu specialist, but for now, we'll be getting you up to speed with some of your lacking areas," CDarui told her, getting an understanding look. "We'll start with Taijutsu and Bukijutsu." He told her before he struck a taijutsu stance.

"Copy me to your best ability." He instructed, and she did so, albeit wrongly and CDarui fixed her stance as best as he could.

 **»»—With Naruto—««**

Naruto sat cross-legged with his hands conjoined in a praying motion, his eyes closed, and his expressions stoned. He sat in that exact same position for the next Ten minutes before his eyes snapped open, revealing his purple tomoed Rinnegan. They pulsed in power as they subconsciously drawn in chakra from Naruto's body. He then disappeared in a burst of speed before he kicked forward and bent his back, hitting a flying target.

Using the Rinnegan's move perception, he was able to see three small targets fly into view, that's when he disappeared once more and pulled out a kunai from his pouches. He then threw it, hitting the target directly in the center. He then opened his eyes a bit wider and channeled chakra.

" **Banshō Ten'in**." He intoned tonelessly as he held out his hand, pointing directly at one of the targets. Immediately after saying those words, the target was pulled by an invisible force, and it flew at a fast pace.

Raising his other hand, he channeled some chakra into his hand, cloaking it in a light black glow before he swiped forward, slicing the target in half right as it got in range.

He then backflipped while in the air before he latched onto a tree with his feet, while subconsciously molding chakra on his feet to keep him there. Running through hand seals at a rapid pace.

" **Yōton: Chīsana Yōgan Yari no Jutsu** (Lava Release: Small Lava Spear Jutsu)!" He intoned softly as he cupped his mouth before he blew out a three inch, burning magma spear that looked like a burning toothpick. The spear flew through the air at a fast pace and pierced the target, right in the middle with perfect accuracy.

Naruto smirked slightly before he hopped down from the side of the tree. CDarui and CBee both appeared with the use of Shunshin (Body Flicker).

They wore small, yet proud grins, "Good, that was record accuracy and time. The only thing I saw that you could improve from that small bit, is your transition time in between moves." CDarui told Naruto, who nodded thoughtfully.

"Master told us to meet with him after you completed your exercise." CBee relayed in a serious tone.

 **»»—Seven Days Later—««**

Team 18 stood in front of the Raikage, along with their sensei's, and Mabui, who was the Raikage's assistant.

"Team 18 reporting for a C-rank mission, Raikage-sama," Darui said formally while standing straight.

A stroked his chin thoughtfully before he grabbed some files on his desk and opened it. He pulled out two papers and started reading what they said.

"You have two choices." He started, earning a firm nod from both Darui and Bee. "This one is a medium scale elimination mission. There's a team of chakra using bandits that are terrorizing people in the Suramu no Kuni (Land of Slums). It's a very small country that's smaller than a minor village. The bandits that use chakra also have underlings, the exact total is unknown, but's supposedly somewhere in between two-three hundred." A spoke, getting raised eyebrows from the genin, except Naruto and the adults looked completely calm.

"Your other choice is a small scale elimination mission. A couple of rouge Samurai are reported killing people on the border to… wow, that's a surprise, the Kazan no Kuni (Land of Volcanoes)." A told them, getting a look of interest from Darui.

"So, which is going to be?" A asked with his arms crossed.

"I don't care what we choose." Naruto shrugged, unfazed at what they would be doing.

"I would rather do the mission in Suramu no Kuni (Land of Slums)," Yugito said, but without her normal carefree tone.

"I agree with Yugito," Samui said, internally, she just didn't want to be around volcanoes. They gave off to much heat for her liking.

"Then it's decided… we'll be going to Suramu no Kuni (Land of Slums). Gather your things and prepare for a week and a half long trip." Darui said seriously, getting nods from his young genin.

 **»»—Four Days Later—««**

Team 18 stared of a hill with a studious look in their eyes as they looked a group of twenty or so thugs with numerous weapons march around. However, one bandit stood out.

He was a hulking figure, standing six foot eight in height, he had light skin man with a bald head, dark brown eyes, and a bulky build. He wore a sleeveless dirty white shirt and ripped back pants along with blue sandals. On his back was a long sword that didn't have a scabbard at all and was tied around his chest by medical wrapping.

"He has chunin level chakra reserves ." Bee observed, getting a nod from Darui. "So, who wants to fight him?" Yugito answered with an eager look.

"I will!" She exclaimed brightly.

Samui shook her head, and Naruto looked completely uninterested.

"How about you, Naruto?" Bee asked, knowing that he'd get on the blond's nerves. Naruto's eyebrow lightly twitched before he sighed exasperatedly.

"Why? He's weak." He whined. "Fine you want me to fight him, I'll fight him. Just make sure you watch, I have a special technique I want to try." Naruto relented with a bloodthirsty smile coming onto his face, getting a slight creeped-out look from the two girls, as they've never seen Naruto with such a look before.

Naruto stood up and cracked his neck before he disappeared in a burst of speed, getting wide-eyed looks from the two girls. In the span of a few seconds, Naruto covered a hundred or so yards before he reappeared right in front of the giant bandit, who easily dwarfed him in size.

The bandit didn't seem so surprised.

"You saw me moving… didn't you?" Naruto asked, getting a surprised look from Darui, who heard his voice from where he was hiding.

The large bandit smirked before he nodded. "Of course, after all, your speed was like child's play for someone like me." Surprisingly enough, there wasn't much arrogance in his tone, only a small bit.

"You're pretty confident in yourself, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he crossed his muscular arms. "What makes you so confident that, that was my max speed?"

"Because your just a brat." He answered like it was the most simplest thing in the world, which in his mind it was.

"Hmm? Then why am I behind you?" Naruto's voice came from behind him, making his eyes widen in shock. He whipped around and saw Naruto standing there, smirking triumphantly. Suddenly, he gasped in pain as he spit up a blob of blood.

He looked down, and he saw a light purple glow surround Naruto's hand, which was sticking through his stomach.

From up on the hill, Darui's eyes widened in surprise, "Genius!" He muttered, getting a weird look from Bee and his students. "Naruto's using a genjutsu to make it look like he's actually in front of the bandit, but in all reality, he hasn't moved," Darui explained getting shocked looks from the genin and an impressed look from Bee.

"W-What?! I-I-I saw y-you move!" He stuttered as blood ran down his mouth.

"It was a genjutsu… you thought I moved behind you, but all I did was cast a genjutsu to make you think I was there and that you heard my voice." He revealed, getting a shocked look. "You may know some ninjutsu and taijutsu… but your still a bandit, an extremely uneducated bandit." Naruto told him before he ripped out the glowing hand once more.

"Any last words?" He asked.

Just as the guy was about to speak, Naruto interrupted him by stabbing his forward once more, this time piercing his heart, killing him instantly.

"Sorry… but people like you don't deserve any amount of mercy… and you certainly don't deserve to have a last word." He whispered as he pulled his hand and deactivated the chakra flow from his hand.

 **»»—END—««**

 **(1): I read a story, which I liked massively by the way, it was named Broken Angel by I LIKE FEAR 1-2, who is an amazing author. Well, in this story, it has the main character, who is female, bind their breasts to make them stay and not bounce everywhere to get in their way while fighting. For anyone who is curious about how big their breasts are, or any female character is describe, look up TTheDDoctor Imgur on google and click on the first link. you'll known when you've found the right picture. And the cup size correlates to the letter on the top left corner of each slide.**

 **(2): This one is a two-parter. Picture Ichigo Dangai hair for Naruto's hairstyle, but Naruto's is still as blond as ever. And his build is a thinner version of Super Saiyan God Goku from the movie.**


End file.
